


Candy Canes

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [13]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 13 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAAAAAH i almost didn't make it goddammit, life has been so shitty to me gaaaaah but I couldn't just...skip a shit. More than to the people waiting for the prompts (if there's really someone waiting), I need to do this for myself. I mean, I signed up for this and I will try my damn best to do it even of I...have to uh...type on the roof.
> 
> Anyways, chibi Taka and Toru is baaaaack, they're the same one from the snow flakes prompt~
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_He is weird,_ Taka decided that his classmate with really big, bored eyes is a weird kid. His name is Toru-chan and sometoimes—okay, _most_ of the times, Taka could catch the kid staring at him. But unlike the girls that he caught staring before, Toru-chan didn’t looked away, blushing and running, he just... _keeps_ on staring at Taka. And it's kinda scary, and creepy because _he's not blinking, I swear!_ And his eyes look like Gachapin's!

  
But...

  
Taka tilted his head as he watched his...friend unwrap some J-shaped candy.

  
_I like Gachapin..._

  
_Besides, Toru-chan always say that I'm pretty...and he wears my costumes and always agree to me, so I kinda like him too._

  
Taka sniffed, blinking his almond-shaped eyes, even if he looks _scary_ most of the times.

  
He wonder though, on why the kid would want to hang out with him. Aside from Tomoya, no one really wants to be friends with him. Maybe because they're too shy. Or maybe because he's just to, uh, what does Tomohiro called him the other day? Bossy? Bully?

  
Huuuh, either way, Taka knows that it's a bad word and an insult to him so he throttle his baby brother to the ground, making Tomo bawl loke the baby he is. But Taka didn't cried even if his Haha-ue scolded him for making his brother cry, and _that's because I'm a big boy!_

  
He's the oldest after all!

  
"Taka-chan," he blinks at the soft voice of his pale friend. Toru-chan looks so pretty. "Do you want to play a game?"

  
"A game?"

  
His eyes grew impossibly wide, shining with new-found curiosity and interest. A game? Toru-chan is asking me to play a game with him?! Oh! That would be fun!

  
"Hai," the kid nodded and inched a bit closer, the furs of their Christmas hoodies tickling Taka's flustered cheeks, making him want to scratch it. It's itchy! But he couldn't raise his chubby hands anymore because Toru-chan is pressing too close to him. And he smells like strawberries. And Taka _loves_ strawberries.

"Do you know the—," Toru-chan paused when he noticed that Taka has leaned closer and is now rubbing his cute, little button nose to his cheek, "Are you...are you smelling me?"

  
Taka's initial reaction is to shove Toru-chan away and furiously deny that he's, _maa_ , indeed smelling the delicious scent of the kid. But he doesn't want Toru-chan to hate him or call him bossy or a bully so he just...shyly nodded, his eyelashes batting on his heavily-blushing cheeks as he slowly moved away.

  
"Yeah," he admitted, noticing as Toru-chan's cute little mouth formed a huge "O" in surprise, "Coz you smell so good!"

  
"Oh..." Toru-chan scratched his cheek before glancing down on the candy in his hand, his usually pale cheeks are now tinted with pink—which is perfect because now he also looks like a strawberry!—, "Thank you...you smell good too..."

  
"Thanks!" Taka giggled, before peering at the timid kid, "What game are we gonna play, Toru-chan?"

  
The other kid instantly perked up at that, "The pocky game!" he said, "We'll gonna play the pocky game!"

  
Taka visibly lit up at that. He _loves_ pocky! And now he's gonna play a game about his favorite snack with his favorite friend! It's gonna be fun! So fun he immediately bounced on his spot on the floor in excitement!

  
"I want it!" he said, clapping his tiny hands together, "I wanna play this...this... _whatever_ this pocky game is!" he declared. Toru-chan grinned widely at him before he nodded.  
"Cool! Let's play then!"

  
Taka stopped his aggressive bouncing on the floor, before he.looked around the area, not finding any stick or box of pocky near them.

  
"But..." he said in complete confusion, "Where's the pocky, Toru-chan?"

  
To his horror and surprise, Toru-chan beamed up at him and held out his candy cane, "We'll use this instead of pocky!"

  
Taka's face instantly pale at that.

  
"E-eh?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Gahahahahahahahahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading! I think this is the shortest one tho T^T


End file.
